


Wake of Destruction Fanart

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel: the Series, Jossverse, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the story Wake of Destruction by Kattz- links to the story can be found in first chapter. The story summary is: It's not enough that Wolfram and Hart lost their hold on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanart 1

Fanart for the story [Wake of Destruction](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-22056/kattz+Wake+of+Destruction.htm) by [kattz](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-4706/kattz.htm).

The story can also be found on LiveJournal [Here](http://kattz-1905.livejournal.com/tag/wake%20of%20destruction). Kattz also started to post the story on Fanfiction [Here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6103493/1/Wake_of_Destruction). I think they need a little support to post the next chapters on Fanfiction.

John's brother David has a son, Connor, however after Connor gets his memories back he tries to take Wolfram and Hart down in other dimensions too and so began to rip his way to other dimensions. But the world is full of things Connor did not know and he rips his way onto another Planet and gets dragged into a war with the Wraiths...and quickly shows these creatures what The Destroyer actually is...

Meanwhile John and his team come to the Planet Connor is now on and begin to hear rumours of a Destroyer hunting down wraiths- many of the people of the planet view the Destroyer as a protector but others are convinced The Destroyer is more of a threat than the Wraiths. Will the team be able to locate The Destroyer? And will they be able to deal with the problems that come with The Destroyer?

[  
](http://photobucket.com/images/wake%20of%20destruction)

[  
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WakeofDestruction2.jpg)

[  
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WakeofDestruction3.jpg)

[  
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WakeofDestruction4.jpg)

[  
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=wakeofdestruction5.jpg)

[  
](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=Wakeofdestruction6-1.jpg)

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Stargate to Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.


	2. Fanart 2

A wallpaper and manip:

Its meant to be baby Connor and David. Its a bad manip but I did my best:  
[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WODalbum1.jpg)

[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WakeofDestructionLargeBanner.jpg)  
Lyrics are from Breaking Benjamin's song I Will Not Bow.

[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=wakeofdestruction7.jpg)  
Lyrics from Breaking Benjamin's song 'Give me a Sign'. I think that this band's songs fit Connor very well- so it might pop up again with my banners.

[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=wakeofdestruction8.jpg)  
Lyrics from 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin. I've done a lot of vulnerable Connor so I went with strong and angry Connor for this.

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Stargate to Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.


	3. Fanart 3

A banner I made- I tried to do it in almost a film/movie poster style- hence the starring bit...I think this is my favourite banner I've made for this story. Also if you read WOD and haven't reviewed yet then please head over- 3 more reviews to go till 75 in total!

[ ](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=WakeofDestructionLargeBanner2.jpg)

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Stargate to Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.


End file.
